


Baby Doll

by bloomingg



Series: Misconceptions of Them [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M, Minor Kaistal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingg/pseuds/bloomingg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Romeo and Juilet story they wanted. A Romeo and Juliet story they shall get. </p>
<p>One with death (of hearts) trailing neatly behind blooming flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Doll

“I don’t like it.” 

She smiled ruefully. He grimaced slightly. And the two instinctively reached for each other’s hand-- both frowning at the comfort that contact with the other’s skin brought them. Bae Joohyun’s lashes fluttered in discomfort, but Song Minho’s free hand trailed soft touches across her knuckles. Everything about her was shaking slightly, and he didn’t like how he wasn’t in the position to comfort her anymore. 

“It became so _dirty_.” 

 

Soft pink lips frowned at his choice of words, but she nodded nonetheless. It was all too dirty now, as if nothing was sacred anymore-- and in Bae Joohyun’s hopeful mind, such atrocities were only alive in whispered rumours by parties who didn’t know any better. Not in the reality that they live in. Too many friends and acquaintances in their field of work chose to accept the reality of their situation without question, and way back when -- when the distant thought of debuting felt like a gift in itself -- Joohyun believed the same.

That their lives and relationships were in the hands of others, in exchange of a perfectly manicured life in shining lights. 

It was when famed Song Minho -- of YG Entertainment, their so-called rivals; a Romeo and Juliet tale at its finest -- stole her heart and made a run for it did she understood that everything is so much more than she was taught. That relationships meant hearts blooming and falling, not stock manipulation and media play, that there wasn’t a price high enough when trying to keep one’s heart blissfully intact. 

She disapproved of many things. The tattoo peaking out of her boyfriend’s shirt, the shade of bright, flashy brunette they had forced her into (she preferred understated black hair), but most of all the very public execution of two hearts. Well one, really, in protection of the other. 

Kim Jongin could act the careless Casanova but would never actually go through with the act. He will, however, sacrifice his being for the owner of his heart-- and Krystal Jung will, of course, accept the sacrifice gladly and go on her merry way. 

 

She had no choice. she had fallen in love with an _**impossible**_ and there is nothing _they_ could do to change her mind. 

 

Joohyun disapproved of the overly gallant sacrifice -- for Kim Jongin’s unabashed longing for Krystal Jung is the worst kept secret in _any_ celebrity circle -- as well as the obvious disregard of a broken person, cut off at the seams, with his heart served on a gilded platter. Song Minho on the other hand beamed with pride at his girlfriend’s internal conflict, it made her seem less like a doll and more like a person. He wanted to kiss her. But he wont, because they were in public and he liked her lipstick exactly where it is. 

“Would you stop frowning?”

It’s their first meeting in weeks, and Bae Joohyun relished in the happy, healthy face that is right in front of her and not only on her laptop screen. Song Minho on the other hand, is having too much of a hard time not to swoop in to claim her lips. He couldn’t think of much else, despite her adamant little frown-- for Bae Joohyun is always disapproving of something, and Song Minho is relishing in yet another chance to show her (in belligerent detail) the dirty world they are living in. 

 

“Joohyun.”

“Hm?”

“It’s not going to happen to us, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

She sighed, cherry red lips parting before settling back in its little frown. Once again, the younger male had managed to undo her in one swoop of his words, and unsettling as it once was, she now oddly finds it comforting. For Bae Joohyun disapproved of one too many things, most of which in relation to every sad, new observation by her significant other. 

“For one, I don’t belong to your label. And they treat us like human beings even if we fuck up. I mean- my manager knows about us, and he gave me cab fare to go see you that one time.” 

She balked but said nothing, round eyes darting fleetingly from the hallway wall behind him to her fingernails to his eyes.  Bae Joohyun disapproved of the amount of eyeliner he had on, but of course said nothing. 

 

Bae Joohyun is not one to say anything recklessly. Unlike Song Minho, who fearlessly charges forwards in the most inconvenient of times. 

 

Like the time he pulled her aside the first time and said that she was the ‘ _prettiest thing ever out there_ ,’ and whether or not ‘ _she’d like to get coffee after this_ ’. She laughed a little in disbelief before realising that he was dead serious, lovely smirk and all- so she nodded numbly and followed along. Her heart went all haywire from there. She wasn’t _just_ _a doll_ anymore. 

“You can’t promise that, Minho.” She said in that soft tone of hers, the one that drove the younger man crazy, his fingers itching to find its familiar spot on her warm skin. He refrained, of course, because he knew that Bae Joohyun would _disapprove_. 

“Yeah, I can.” He answered easily, shrugging in that effortless way that made the girl pout in mild jealousy. The only thing she could do so effortlessly was flip her hair at the camera, and that didn’t really apply to the situation at hand. 

“How could they make a mockery of Jongin’s feelings like that? Parading them around like a pair of show ponies!” 

“It’s brave of him. He did it for her.” 

“Yeah but-”

“ _I_ would do it for you.” 

 

This time, Bae Joohyun’s jaw dropped open- graceful mask be damned. 

 

“Don’t say that.”

“What? It’s true.” 

He said it so easily, so _surely_ , that it made Bae Joohyun’s heart run dangerously fast in her chest. She disapproved of his easy proclamations, the fearless look in his eyes that would lure her into a comfortable lull- as if trusting him (and loving him) would be more than enough.

 

“Would you really- _really_... sacrifice your career and image for someone like that?” 

Song MInho frowned at his girlfriend’s choice of words. It made her seem so much like a doll again, and he thought he was making so much leeway in keeping her human. _His_ human. 

“It wont be just _anyone_ Joohyun, it would have to be _you_.” 

She sighed, now visibly more shaken up - _and angry?_ \- at his choice of words. But most of all, at the brave look in his deep eyes- she felt like a coward staring back up at him, but also like a person who is far too small for the situation at hand. At times like these did she feel like Song MInho is so much bigger than her, his heart and resolve, and that she should think twice before succumbing. 

 

“I won’t be able to do it for you.”

And without skipping a beat, he replied- his face as smooth as ever. “Oh I know.” 

 

She froze, pretty mouth parted to sharply inhale a quiet breath. 

 

It was one thing for her to realise her shortcomings, the way she seemed small in the face of his fearlessness, but for him to throw it back in her face was pushing her sharply to what could be the breaking point of her heart. Bae Joohyun then realised with a sharp sting to her chest that _perhaps_ , **perhaps** Song Minho’s courageous eyes could be too much for her soft breathing to handle.

“Oh.” 

For there was nothing left to say.

 

Once upon a time in their courtship, Bae Joohyun’s heart would sputter and tremble with every brave word that came out of his mouth, cheeks a blaze with every fearless look. But now it scared her- the same smouldering look would send her head spinning out of control- her heart still very much in love but clenching uncomfortably at the sharp pressure of her laboured breathing. 

“Joohyun...” 

Late as always, the fearless Song Minho registered the furrowed brows and the trembling of his girlfriend’s upper lip. Something was wrong, and he didn’t know what it was, much less how to fix it. Her. A trembling doll swayed by the smallest of summer breeze, he clenched his teeth in punishment of his ignorance. 

 

For Bae Joohyun must be protected.

And Song Minho was not aware that she must be protected from _him_. 

 

She blinked up at him, with a heart full of love and a brain so clearly showing her the way out. What was supposed to be a simple meeting between lovers ended up being the end of a long sustained feeling of elation- as usual, Bae Joohyun sensed it far too quickly for her liking, and her body immediately reacted. Glassy eyes and trembling fingers and all. 

“I think- ... I think-”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean.” Rushed words was an evidence that supported his rapidly sinking heart. Late as Song Minho always was in reading the situation, his experience - and overwhelming feelings - towards the much smaller girl in front of him caused his reasoning to jump to the worst (but sadly very much true) conclusion. 

She wriggled her fingers out from his grasp, and his own digits twitched lightly at the cold air that greeted the space that was occupied by her. Bae Joohyun couldn’t look at him anymore, her mouth firmly, heartbreakingly shut. Song Minho felt the heat rising rapidly from his stomach, all anguish and desperation. She had shut down right before his eyes. 

 

She was human no more, but a doll that he had found far too long ago. 

So Song Minho walked away, heat palpable around his ears and the sound of his heartbeat numbing all other senses. 

And Bae Joohyun shed pretty tears on top of a smooth mask of composure. 

**Author's Note:**

> Up next : Choi Seungcheol (svt) + Kim Jinhee (fiestar), Kim Sojung (gfriend) + ???
> 
> Taking requests / suggestions of idolverse F/M crackships.


End file.
